


Talking Through It

by GarnetsAndRoses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Filicide, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, have you ever heard of a "dream smp"?, tagging "filicide" for the first time, well you see - Freeform, you're probably wondering how i got here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/pseuds/GarnetsAndRoses
Summary: It's going to be a long time.Before Phil has to leave his son, for the second time.Before Wilbur finally returns as someone else.Before Phil can rebuild his life with a new son.It's going to be the worst wait of Phil's very long life.But now, sitting in the rubble of a life that could have been, trying to clear his throat through the ashes that sit heavy in the air, staring down someone he can barely recognize as the child he left all those years ago, letting blood pool across his fingertips?Phil knows this wait will be very, very long.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Talking Through It

“Kill me, Phil. _Kill me._ I know you can do it, you’ve done so much worse and you can do this now. Do it, _do it_ , just fucking kill me Phil—”

“You’re . . . You’re my son.”

“Please just _do it_ already!”

“Wilbur, why did you do this?”

“Why? _WHY_?! There’s nothing left for me here, not you or Manburg or Techno or Tommy or _anything_ worth sticking around for. Look what I did. I blew it all up.”

“I see you’re listing me there.”

“Very funny, old man. Call it a mistake, forget I ever remembered you or— ever wished you’d show up at my doorstep. It’s past second chances now.”

“There’s always second chances, Will.”

“What the hell do you mean?”

“There’s always second chances. You c- can always come back from your mistakes. Remember me telling you that story about the eagle? How he a- always came back with the dawn?”

“Damn it, Phil. Don’t start crying now, damn it! Why are you telling me this? Just do it already.”

“Maybe . . . I’m just ta- talking to myself. Will, do you really want me to do this?”

“I want it to be _over_.”

“It doesn’t just _end_ , Will. Never does. There’s going to be another day, one to retry and pick up the pieces and make things right. Or another day where everything is fine and it stays fine and there’s nothing to worry about.”

“That’s not much of a philosophical statement, D— Phil. Just do what’s right, and kill me already. I’m a criminal, look at me!”

“You always were one for laws.”

“ _Please._ Just get it over with.”

“I love you, Will.”

“Ah.”

“I’m sorry, Will.”

“It hurts more than I expected.”

“C’mere, just sit down. I got you. Just lean on me.”

“How long will it— _hic_ —take?”

“Maybe less time than it’ll take for them to dig through the rubble. But not long. You can do it, alright? Just breathe.”

“I wish you wouldn’t muss up my hair . . . Dad.”

“Let an old man have this, huh?”

“You could have— _hic_ —done this more if you hadn’t, you know.”

“Left?”

“Uh-huh. There was so much time— _hic_ —afterwards, and maybe I wasted it. Actually, I did waste it. Waiting for you.”

“Okay, take deep breaths to get rid of the hiccups. Hold one in, then breathe out slowly.”

“. . . Dad, I’m not a kid anymore. You missed your chance.”

“I know that, Will.”

“But you came back, I guess.”

“A little late?”

“Very. Just . . . make it up to me?”

“Anything you need, Will. Anything.”

“Take care of Tommy and Tubbo? And Techno. And Fundy, Niki, all of them. I didn’t do what I should have done and oh my God, I’ve fucked up so bad. They’re gonna tell you all of the shitty things I did . . . Don’t think less of me, _please_.”

“I would never, I swear.”

“I don’t know anymore. It’s so hard to think. It hurts.”

“I know, and I’m so, so sorry. Just lie down now, it’s okay.”

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“W- when did you give up on me?”

“Will . . . I never really gave up on you. You can be skeptical, but I bet my life on it. Leaving was the worst mistake I ever made and I swear, I _swear_ I’ll make sure it will never happen again. I won’t give up on you now. One day, I’ll find you, and we can be together again. T- There’ll be another chance for us to be a family.”

“How long will I have to wait? I’m so tired, Dad. I’m so tired.”

“I know, I _know_ , just a little longer, okay? You can close your eyes and you can wake up with me there. And we can find Techno and then it’ll be us three. Happy times.”

“Tommy?”

“Oh, Will . . . Sure. He’ll be there too, at some point.”

“Will he remember?”

“No.”

“Oh. Sure.”

“Will, are you okay? Do you want to talk about something else?”

“Talking is . . . getting hard.”

“That’s okay, you can close your eyes. Should I tell you a story? Not about the eagle, something else.”

“Thank you.”

“Well . . . You know how the universe speaks through nature?”

“Mhm.”

“It speaks through the light, the leaves, snow, the scents . . . It’s saying ‘I love you.’ Th- the universe loves you, Will. It says— that you’re stronger than you know. And daylight shines from inside your chest, the night places its stars in your eyes, it’s all— it’s all held in that beautiful heart of yours. And that’s what the universe wants to say, that you’re never alone b- because you are it and it’s you.”

“Dad—”

“It loves you because you’re love itself, Will. You’ll always be loved, by everything in the world. And— you know what?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s still not as much as I love you.”

“Thank you, Dad.”

“Will?”

“Mhm.”

“That’s all I wanted to say. It’s okay. Go to sleep now. Dream a better dream for me, alright?”

“I’m sorry for making you do this . . .”

“No, no, it’s okay, we’ll see each other again soon.”

“Promise?”

“I promise a thousand times over.”

  
  
  


“. . . Will?”

  
  
  


_Ah. I guess I just have to wait now, huh? I suppose this is how you felt all those years ago. Wishing to see someone you’d be separated from for a lifetime. Was it any better that your lifetime was shorter? It must have been so very hard. But somehow . . . you did it. I hope I have the same strength, too._

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried my hand at writing only dialogue!! i think this turned out well, and i really hope i conveyed enough emotions. i may or may not have made myself cry a little bit so hopefully i did the same to you!
> 
> please drop a comment below telling me if you liked this style/shorter length or not, i'm always ready to pander to my audience <3


End file.
